Adventures of a Rabbit
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Hatter. These are the tales of David Hatter's sister after she arrives back in Wonderland
1. The Jabberwock

**A/N: Okay so I had some ideas come to me ages ago and I typed them up. Until now they have been sitting in my documents on my laptop, just waiting for me to upload them. So here they are and without further adieu, I give you the sequel to The Lost Hatter. The Lost Hatter was the first fic I ever wrote and put on . Hope you enjoy this sequel !**

"Hey Rabbit!"

"Yes Davy?" I replied to my brother.

"Cheeky much?"

I let out a small giggle. "What's up?"

"Can you get some more firewood?"

I gave my brother a look. "You can't?" I asked, in disbelief. "What, are your legs broken?"

"I'm trying to get the fire going more," he said as a small spark went off and the tiny flames crackled, causing him to flinch back. Every so often the fire bothered him, but he would never say why. I asked him a few times but he refused to explain. "Besides, if you want Charlie's borogrove then we need the wood."

"Uncle Charlie's doing BBQ?"

Hatter nodded. "He found a few earlier and got 'em trapped. He's just gotta bring the meat back."

I squealed in delight as I loved his borogrove. So I took off to find some good pieces of firewood.

 _Meanwhile…_

While Amy was off getting wood, Charlie came back with an animal similar to a wild boar, but bigger, slung over his shoulder. Hatter, seeing the old man was back, went to help him with the meat. After the animal had been prepped to cook and was on the fire roasting beautifully, Charlie asked, "Where is our young champion?" These words spoken in reference to her internal strength that the former knight had seen on many an occasion.

"She went off to get some more firewood." Hatter told the old man. Just then a loud squeal went through the forest. "Sounds like you caught another one Charlie. Want me to get it?" But as he said these words and looked at the old man's face, fear filled the Wonderland-ian as Charlie replied. "That is not a borogrove."

 _In the forest…_

As she gathered firewood and her hands were getting full, making her about to head back, her nose caught a whiff of something peculiar. Sniffing the air, she felt warm breath on her back and neck. Slowly bending at the knees, she set the pile of sticks down on the forest floor. Then she stood back up and slowly turned around. As she did she saw a creature she had only dreamed about…

THE JABBERWOCK!

It let out a deafening noise, which made her flinch. Not just from the noise, but also the smell of its breath. Waving her hand in front of her face to fan away the smell, the creature let out another roar.

"Hey," she yelled, slapping it on its face around its nose area. "Cut it out! I don't need to go deaf."

 _Back at camp…_

Once hearing the sound of the beast itself, Hatter and Charlie took off through the forest, racing to reach the young girl. But as it turns out, upon arriving they found her practically taming the beast. The Jabberwock, hearing the noise, turned its attention to the new arrivals. Preparing to release another roar, it suddenly cowers once it feels another hit to its snout.

Looking at Amy, she tells the Jabberwock, "Don't." Amy gives the beast a look of discipline along with her hand raised, ready to slap its snout again, should the beast dare to go after Hatter and Charlie. Seeing this, the beast lowers its head in defeat and turns and stomps away.

"Well, would you look at that?" Hatter says in shock.

"I say," Charlie replies. "It seems she has tamed the Jabberwock."

 **A/N: More to come soon…**


	2. Something is not Right Part 1

It was early morning. The sun was barely above the horizon and the sky just starting to lighten and the stars finally fading away, losing their nightly twinkle.

Hatter climbed from his side of the bed, pulling the covers back over his sister. It was starting to get chilly at night with fall approaching, so to keep warm they slept together. He knew they would have to leave Charlie's camp soon and go to stay with Jack at the casino for the winter. More than likely it would have to be today. Hatter went to the "bathroom" and relieved his bladder.

Just as he was about to climb back into bed, he saw Jack come into the camp area with a few Suits following him. Coming over to the Royal he made a shushing motion. "Rabbit's still asleep. Glad you came, 'cause I was gonna contact you about our winter stay."

"David Hatter, you and the child will have to come with us," one of the Suits said.

David looked at Jack, "What's going on?"

The Suit grabbed Hatter by the arm. "Let's go."

"Get your hands off of me," he said, his voice slightly raised and his teeth clenched. The noise made his sister stir in her sleep.

"Get the girl," Jack told another one of the Suits. Breaking out of the Club's grip, David said to Jack, "Let me get her." Jack looked at Hatter and replied. "Very well. Pack only what is required. The Palace will supply the rest. Then wake her and get her on the Scarab. She can sleep on the way."

Moving around camp, he stuffed a few of his things, as well as hers into a knapsack. Putting on a thick jacket he sat down on the edge of the bed. Then he rubbed her back and gently shook her awake. "Hey Rabbit," he whispered. "Time to get up little one." She whimpered a bit before snuggling deeper into the covers. He picked her up blankets and all before carrying her onto the Scarab.


	3. Something is not Right Part 2

She tilted on the edge of sleep as she felt a bit of chilly morning air as the covers were lifted. Then she heard muffled voices, her mind still in slumber. "Hey Rabbit," her brother called to her as he tried to wake her. She whimpered and snuggled deeper into the covers. It was still too early to rise in her opinion. She felt herself being lifted, covers and all. Cracking open her eyes, she saw that she was in her brother's arms and that they were heading towards the Scarab. _'Huh. We must be heading to the palace sooner than planned. Jack usually gives us more warning before we head there for our winter stay. And why is David so tense?'_ She decided to put more thought into it later, like when she was more awake.

She felt David lay her down on a long bench-like seat before sitting next to her and tucking in the blankets around her more. She tilted her head and opened her eyes a bit, giving him a sleepy smile. But the smile he gave back seemed forced. This made her wake up a bit. Something was definitely wrong.

Sitting up she leaned against her brother, blankets pulled around her. She was only a bit more awake then before by the time they arrived at the palace. Going inside, she could feel coldness, like danger. Her sixth sense was going haywire. Jack came closer to her as David asked him, "Okay Jack, what exactly is going on?"

She drew in a deep breath as she saw someone from her nightmares long ago come up behind her brother. _'Mad March'_ Her brother saw the look of fear on her face. "Rabbit, what's the matter?" He tried to come closer to her, but was restrained by the psycho tracker. "Hey! Get your hands off me!" David yelled.

She stood there in fear for barely a second before she started to charge at the tracker. But she didn't get more than an inch because when she moved Jack grabbed her from behind as well. Fighting to get out of his grasp, she hissed as she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She slumped in Jack's arms and things went blurry as she felt herself lifted. The last thing she saw before darkness overcame her was Mad March and two of the Suits drag her brother away.


	4. Torture

With David taken by Mad March, Jack took Amy in his arms and carried her down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. Laying her on the bed and covering her, he felt guilty as she whimpered. He brushed her bangs away from her face with a gentle touch. "I'm so sorry about all of this." He told the sleeping girl in a low voice, so he didn't wake her. "But I didn't have a choice."

He didn't have a choice. Mad March had taken over after being re-animated by his mother. After a few jobs, the tracker had become power hungry. He had taken control of the Casino and the palace before anyone realized it. Everyone was too scared to do anything, for fear of death.

Now as Jack watched the girl sleep, he wished he could do something and stop the mechanical thug once and for all.

 _Meanwhile…_

David was dragged into a room that he recognized all too well. As the Suits strapped him to a chair, Mad March looked at him. **"You're done for, White Hat."**

Struggling against the restraints, David glared at the robotic menace. "I'm gonna kick your head off for good when I get loose. Then smash it to bits."

 **"Really?"** March asked cockily with a twitch of the head. **"That's gonna be fun to see, since there won't be anything left of you when the docs get through with you."** Another twitch of the head and March asked, **"What took you two so long?"**

"Terribly sorry to inconvenience you, Mad March," stated Dee. "But we had preparations to attend to and calibrations to align on both machines." Finished Dum.

 **"Yeah, whatever."** Mad March sounded annoyed. **"Just finish him. I'm sick of this."**

"Of course." Dee told him. "But where is the child?" He asked.

David knew the Dr. was talking about his baby sister. "Leave my sister out of this." He stated through clenched teeth. "AHHHH!" He shouted as Dum gave him a taste of the rod and electricity shot through his ribs and the rest of him. "Do be quiet." Dee told him.

"No, brother." Dum replied. "I rather like the noise he makes," he said before hitting David again, this time only a muffled scream coming from the Hatter.

 **"The kid's been sedated."**

"Well bring her into the chamber," Dee told March before the tracker left the doctors to their torture.

* * *

 _Back in the bedroom_

Jack watched over Amy as the young girl slept. He had been by her side for about 15 minutes or so when the bedroom door opened and Mad March came in. "Mad March," Jack cordially greeted the mechanical tracker.

 **"Jack."** March replied back before delivering a hard left hook right to Jack's stomach. The Prince fell to the ground coughing at the wind knocked out of his lungs. As Jack gasped for air, he turned his head and saw Mad March picking up Hatter's sister in his arms. Gathering just enough air, Jack asked, "Where are you taking her?"

 **"The docs want her."**

"She was not to be harmed." Jack would have left her at the camp with the old knight if he knew Dee and Dum would be getting their hooks into her.

 **"Well tough Cheshire paws, Prince."** Mad March told him, before kicking Jack's head and rendering him unconscious. With Jack unconscious, Mad March left the room, the Hatter's sister in his arms.

Going back towards where the insane doctors were located, March went into an adjoining room and placed the teenager on a table. Once this was done, he left the room, hitting a button on the way out.

"AHH!" David shouted. He wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with this. He was tough, no doubt, but this treatment was worse than the last time. Breathing in and out shakily, dealing with the intense pain, he heard a bell.

"Ah, there it is." Dee said. "Let's begin, shall we?"


	5. Is This Real ?

_As she fell through the mirror she found herself falling, gasping for air until she landed hard. The landing left her dazed for a brief moment or two. Getting up on her feet, she realized she was standing on grass, but she was indoors… how was that possible?_

 _There was water along the rest of the floor, almost up to her ankles as she walked through it. She was extremely careful as she tried to find a way out of this place, because as she walked through the water she had to avoid cables with loose wires hovering dangerously near the surface of the water. As she exited out of a door, she saw that she was now outside, but she had only walked a few feet when someone walked by her, pushing her out of the way. "Excuse you!" she yelled after the person, stumbling a bit. Taking another step, she fell back when she saw the she had almost stepped off the walkway…into air. It wasn't a walkway. It was a bridge of sorts. That building she had just left and the building on the other side of the bridge were hovering…at least that looked like it._

 _She sped over to the other building and stood by the entrance, trying to catch her breath. She hated heights. What the hell was this place?_

 _Once she had stopped shaking, she entered the building and saw something that reminded her of the NYC stock exchange, but on an extremely smaller scale. Never the less, it was just as crowded. Making her way through the room, she found another door that led to a few flights of stairs leading up. Walking up them, she soon found herself in an office…with grass growing on the ground._ _ **'That can't be real.'**_

 _"Who are you luv?" asked a voice that came from a chair. Said chair then turned around, revealing a man with a fedora on his head. He was wearing a maroon button-down shirt and a burnt orange leather jacket hung from the corner of the chair._

 _"None of your business," she told him. She was so not going to tell her name to just anyone._

 _"Fine. What do you want?" He asked, a curious look in his eyes. "Just want to get out of here." The man stood from his chair and crooked his finger. "Come here." He told her. Against her better judgement, she did as told. He took her arm and turned it slightly, like he was looking for something. Not finding it, he turned her around and moved her pony-tail out of the way, pulling the collar of her shirt down in the back. "Whoa!" she yelled, moving away from him. "What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"You from here?" he asked. "No!" she replied. "Then why are you not branded?" She looked at him like he was nuts. "Sorry luv. Now, you said you wanna get out of here?"_

 _She nodded. "Yeah. See I-_

 _She was interrupted when he put his hand over her mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked, but it came out muffled, with his hand being over mouth. He pinned her against the wall. Removing his hand from her mouth he brought one finger to his mouth in a silent shushing motion. Putting his ear to the door he listened to something, then told her, "Get under the desk."_

 _Something had this man tense, so she did as he requested. Curling up under the desk, she listened as she heard someone enter the office. "March."_

 _"Hatter." Replied a robotic sounding voice. Hatter…that name tugged on her mind. Something from her past?_

 _"What can I do for you?" Hatter asked._

 _Then she heard another voice. "There has been a sighting of a young girl in the building."_

 _"An Oyster?" Hatter asked._

 _"We are not sure. But she is wanted for questioning."_

 _"Sorry Number 9. Can't help you. No one in here but me." Hatter told this person. Then she heard footsteps coming closer to her hiding spot, before seeing shoes that did not belong to Hatter. She was pulled from her hiding spot underneath the desk. "No one else in here huh?" asked March. "Look who we have here Hatter. Baby sis finally comes home."_

 _"What?" she asks, despite being freaked out at this March person…thing that had…a cookie jar for a head?_ _ **'What kind of place is this?'**_

 _Hatter lunged towards March, who currently had her in his grasp, but Hatter was held back by two guys in suits and sunglasses. They looked like MIB or something. "Let her go!"_

 _"Don't think so." March replied. "Mad March, what do you want us to do with David Hatter?" asked one of the men in suits. "He wants me to let go of his sister? Fine." Mad March dragged her over to another door in the office. I was Hatter's sister? This didn't make any sense. I didn't know Hatter at all…did I?_

 _Mad March opened the door and shoved her out of it. She started to fall…_

 _"AHHH!"_


	6. The Battle Won, But Not the War

David could see his sister through a one-way mirror as she lay on the table in the adjoining room. He saw her twitching, her mind caught in a nightmare.

"MMMPH!" He smothered a scream as he felt the pain of the rod shooting electricity through his side. The next jolt came too quick and his scream blended in with another…his sister's. When he heard her scream, it pained him right to his heart.

"Ooh, that sound," Dum said as he shuddered and exclaimed gleefully. "I love the screams! It just leaves me tingly all over."

"I wonder what will happen when the child reaches the bottom?" Dee asked his brother. "I wonder if she'll still be screaming?" _'What is that wack-job talking about?'_ Hatter thought.

Then something happened that shocked the doctors. "No, it can't be." Dee uttered, stunned at what he was seeing. Then he yelled, "NO! She can't be waking up!"

"I can deal with that," Dum said to his brother.

"No," Dee replied, grabbing a medical instrument of some sort. "I will deal with this setback." He left the room and went into the one next door, intending to continue his experiment.

 ** _Dream state…_**

 _As she fell, something felt strange. Even though she was scared that she was going to die from the fall, something felt off. Mad March had called her Hatter's baby sister. Hatter…David Hatter, David! This wasn't real! She wasn't falling to her death! She had to wake up!_

 _She tried to do something, anything, to jolt her awake. As she fell, she turned her body in mid-air and reached her hand out just so far…there!_ _ **'OUCH! That hurt!'**_ _Her hand got cut at the sudden impact as she griped onto the ledge of the building with it. Dangling there, she stretched her other hand up, grabbed ahold of the ledge. Placing her feet on the wall, she found her footing and pulled herself over the ledge, onto the small bit of walkway. Only a few feet away, she saw…yes! Walking to the door, she smiled. Opening it, she stepped through…_

 ** _End of dream state…_**

Opening her eyes, she sat up just as Dee entered the room. "Hello, my dear. Did you have a good rest? You seem a little tired still." He said to her, as he approached her with something visible in his hand. _'Thank god for all those martial arts classes when I was in Chicago.'_ She thought. "I'm good," she told him in a slightly sarcastic voice. Dee approached closer. When he was only a few inches from her, she gracefully rolled off the opposite side of the table, away from him, and landed on her feet in a crouch. Dee walked around the table and, again, just as he got close enough she rolled under the table away from him. "This is fun, isn't it?" she asked him sarcastically, taunting him. She could see his face twitching a bit. "Stay still!" he shouted at her. A few feet away out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bed-pan on a table, which was in the room for God only knows what reason. Inching herself closer to it as Dee started to block her in, she reached behind her. _'This had better be_ clean' she thought as she grabbed it and kept it hidden behind her back.

She stood still as Dee was now only a few feet away from her. "Are you tired now?" he asked as he reached towards her with something that resembled a gun. She knew it had to have a cartridge or something inside it that contained a sedative.

Before he could make contact, she told him, "I'm wide awake actually," before whipping the bedpan from behind her back and clocked him on the head with it, hard enough to make him drop to the floor, rendering him unconscious. "You, on the other hand, look a little out of it." The bedpan dropped out of her hands and fell to the floor with a **CLANG** before she stepped over the unconscious and poor excuse for a doctor and left the room.

* * *

As Dum and Hatter watched all this happen, Hatter smirked when he saw Dee drop, courtesy of his sister. Looking towards Dum, he saw a shocked look on Dum's face. "Not much without the other one huh Dum-Dum? What you going to do now?"

Dum's shock grew into frustration and he upped the voltage on the rod before delivering the Hatter another jab, which elicited another scream from the now bruised and slightly bloodied man. Dum knew Hatter was fighting to stay awake through the pain and so gave him yet another jab, knocking him out. Throwing the rod to the ground, he stormed over to the wall and hit a button, setting off an alarm.

* * *

Amy heard the alarm and wasted no time in trying to figure out where her brother might be in this place. This was not a part of the Casino she had been in previously, but she did know how to find out where she was.

Every part of the building had one main office of an administrative sort and it was always in the same spot. It had blueprints, filing cabinets, a desk equipped with computer, etc. She knew the password for the system, that's if the new leader around here hadn't changed it. She just had to get there.

Knowing that alarm was meant for her, she made haste and headed straight for the office. Somehow she made it there without getting caught. Not bothering to sit down at the desk, since she didn't know how much time she would have before someone walked in, she stood in front of the computer and typed in the password **ALICE**. The main screen pulled up without any trouble. _'The password hasn't changed. That's good.'_

Clicking on a file, she opened a document that contained a blueprint of the Casino. Once the document loaded she looked at it. Grabbing a pen from a cupholder she used it to follow a path on the screen. _'Okay, so I'm in the office. I came out of...'_ She looked at the other rooms labeled on the blueprint, using the capped pen to re-trace her steps from the office back to where she came from. _'Okay, I was in Testing Room 1. That means…Seriously?'_

Looking at the rooms nearby, she realized David had been right next door in the observation room. Well it had been, at least according to an old blueprint document from 6 months ago. Now though it was labeled as **Experiment Room 2**. The room had been re-named by Dr. Dee. _'Figures.'_ Then she heard footsteps. Always being a curious, inventive and imaginative child, an idea came to her quickly as how to avoid right then…

* * *

As the door opened and several Suits came in, one of them said, "She was seen heading in this direction. Check the closet." He said to another Suit. "I'll check under the desk." While the two of them creeped to the spots in the room, she had to bite back a laugh, while one of them stood in the center of the room. These idiots didn't even see her and she was in plain sight. Moving from behind the door, she decided to reveal herself. Grabbing a broom and croquet mallet from their place by a coat rack by the door, she laughed. This noise caused the men to turn their attention towards her. "Not too bright these days are ya?" Smirking and giving a little wave, she was out the door and jamming it shut with the broom handle before they had moved towards her. She reinforced it by shoving a chair under the handle, but she knew that wouldn't hold them for long as the handle started to be forced open.

She was about to put the mallet in the door handle with the broom, but it squawked. "Great, you're one of those." She said to herself. The flamingo mallet squawking again, she told it, "Fine those Suits come out of this room, you stall them. Got it?" She got another squawk in response and chose to take it as a yes. She knew the flamingo mallets were more intelligent than they let on.

Putting the mallet down, she took off back towards the testing and former observation room. Once she got there, she saw Dum exit it and she creeped in the door just before he shut it completely.

Once she was in the room, what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Her brother was strapped in a chair, unconscious and with several cuts and bruises on his face and body. Even his hat was missing from its usual spot on his head.

Going over to her brother, she began to unbuckle the restraints. As she started with the ones on his legs, he started to awaken. "David?" He barely mumbled a response. "Davy? Come on, you gotta wake up." She told him as she moved to the straps holding his arms down.

As he lifted his head, she gasped when she saw how bad the damage really was. Hearing this sound, he somehow found the strength to open his eyes just a bit. Through his blurry vision, he mumbled her nick-name. "Rabbit."

"Yeah Davy, it's me. We need to get out of here." As she finished removing the straps and helped him to stand, she heard someone say, "That will not be happening." Looking towards the voice, she didn't find herself surprised at all when she realized who the voice belonged to. Very few people in Wonderland these days were into the type of torture her brother had suffered, but there were a few. One of them was this short man that was currently standing in front of the door and blocking their exit. "Dr. Dum."

"I hope you two were not trying to leave quite yet, as I am not done with my tests." He said to them.

Helping her brother back into the chair, he rested there while she told Dum, "Sorry but we're going to have to re-schedule." Hatter let out a small laugh at this, always finding his little sister's quips hilarious. But when he laughed, he hissed at the pain he felt in his side. Amy, hearing his hiss of pain, asked him, "Davy? What's wrong?" Then she saw his hand clenched at his side. "David?"

He just shook his head at her, trying not to let her know how much it really hurt. But he hissed again when he heard a sound. "Bread and butterflies," he said in a low voice, teeth clenched in pain, almost falling out of the chair when he heard the sound again. But his sister stopped him from falling over. Then she turned her attention from him to the other person in the room.

* * *

Amy looked at Dum and saw the rod in his hand. She saw him press a button on the side of the rod and watched it flicker. As electricity lit up the tool, Amy felt David tense up. Making sure her brother was stable in the chair, she stood in front of him, protecting him, and asked Dum, "This isn't the first time you've run your _tests_ on my brother, is it?"

All she got in a reply from the deranged doctor was a disturbed and evil cackling laugh. She knew it; this was why he got nervous around the fire at the campsite. The crackling sound reminded him of the torture he had suffered. _'That's why he has those old scars'_ she thought.

Dum stormed closer to the siblings, the rod now pointed at Amy. But before he could make contact, she gripped the upper section of it and twisted her wrist, wrenching it out of his grasp. Giving him a jab or two of his own medicine, sending Dum to the ground, Amy helped her brother over to the door, but she wasn't quick enough. The door opened and in stormed Dee. _'He must have woken up'_ thought Amy. Last time she saw this one, he was out cold in the room next door.

David took up a stance in front of his sister, this time protecting her instead of her protecting him. "No one is leaving this room," Dee said before he was knocked to the ground from behind. The person who had knocked him down straightened his tie before saying, "I beg to differ."

"Jack!" The siblings cried out.

"The people of Wonderland are coming together and finishing the fight to take down the recent corruption, but we need to get you two out of the Casino before it falls," Jack told them before helping David, Amy following close behind.

She hadn't gotten two feet before she was grabbed by the ankle. The sudden grab caused her to fall, the rod sliding a few feet away from her. "Gotcha!" Rolling to her back she saw who had grabbed her. It was Dum. The look in his eyes promised death. "HATTER!" she screamed, as Dum rose to his feet.

Jack propped David against the doorway and started to come to her rescue, but Dee had awakened and knocked him to the ground. "You will not interfere Prince." Dee spat at Jack, before walking over to assist his brother in ridding Wonderland of the girl.

Amy scrambled backwards, away from the crazed brothers in fright, until her hand hit something. _'The rod'_ she thought as she grabbed it. As they approached her and reached out their hands, she thrusted the rod at them, somehow stabbing them both with it. Then some words came to her mind. She didn't know where they came from, but she knew she had to say them. "What was two now is one. Let the madness now be done."

These words spoken, Dee and Dum disintegrated. "Holy crap on a cracker," she whispered. She dropped the rod and scrambled to her feet, before running over to Jack. "Jack," she called out shaking him. "Jack, you okay?" He pushed himself to his feet and blinked. "Yes, I'm fine." Then the building shook. "We need to leave. Now."

Once they exited the Casino, David fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" Jack asked him. "I'll live." David replied. "Pretty crazy day huh sis?" he asked, looking behind him. But he didn't see her. "Amy?"

 **A/N: my longest chapter yet! only two to go!**


	7. It's Over

_Previously… In the rush to exit the Casino/Palace, Amy has gone missing…_

Jack was helping David out of the Casino and Amy was limping behind them, trying to keep up. In the attack with Dee and Dum, she had twisted her ankle when she fell. Falling to the ground, David stopped and turned to look at her. "Go!" she yelled at him. "I'll catch up!" At first her brother refused to move, but Amy looked at Jack and told him, "Get him out!"

Jack meant to drop David off once the Hatter was in a safe zone and then go back to help Amy the rest of the way. But once the two men arrived at the safe zone, Jack and David didn't see Amy anywhere in sight. Jack had expected to see the Hatter's younger sister trailing behind them, at the very least. When Jack didn't see her at all, he began to worry…

 _Inside the Casino…_

Once she saw Jack exit the building with her brother, she rubbed her ankle, trying to relieve some of the pain. The exit was only a few feet away and she knew once she was outside, she would be fine.

But she never made it outside…

She had only taken two pain-filled steps when she met the floor. Twisting a bit to see who pushed her, she was stunned when she saw who it was.

"Looks like I caught myself a baby rabbit." Then the head twitched.

 _'Mad March,'_ thought Amy.

"You just couldn't stay out of my way could you?" March asked her.

Slowly getting to her feet she told him, "Well I actually would like to save my home. Besides," she smirked, "I've always liked to cause a bit of trouble."

"Kid," March said to her, starting to sound angry, "You have no idea how much trouble you have caused me. You're like a bug I can't squash. Even when I got rid of you years ago, you come crawling back."

At first she didn't think she heard him correctly. "What?"

"I sent you to the other side and you still find a way back here and continue to make my life a living hell."

 _'I didn't fall that day'_ she thought. "You tripped me."

"I pushed ya, you stupid brat. You still come back and fuck up my plans for Wonderland." Then he smirked (well if a cookie jar head could smirk). "Not for long though. But before he could even come close to her, something came flying at him. "AHH!" He shouted. "Get away from me you stupid bird!"

 _'The flamingo mallet'_ Amy thought as she saw it. Then she realized Mad March was protecting his head. Letting out a high pitch whistle, the flamingo came flying over to her. "Thanks," she told the bird, which replied with a "SQUAWK!"

"THAT'S IT!" Mad March exclaimed. "I'm gonna shut the both of you up," he said, his voice gone cold. "Once and for all."

As Mad March stormed towards her, Amy really thought she was going to die. Her ankle still hurt, so she couldn't run away from this psycho fast enough. She thought she was done for, until…

She felt something hit her hand. Looking down she saw the flamingo. The bird went ram-rod straight, forming into a croquet mallet. Locking eyes with Mad March, she told him, "I don't think so."

"What you gonna do?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna knock your block off!" Lifting the bird/mallet just in time and swinging it, it made contact with Mad March's head, disconnecting the cookie jar from the rest of his body. Without a head, the body stood there, half reaching for her as it took two more steps before it fell to the ground. As the body fell, Amy jumped back, her hand letting go of the mallet.

Once the body hit the ground it twitched a bit before stilling. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she felt relieved. Then the building shook, bits of the building falling down around her that she had to dodge. "SQUWAK!" The flamingo called at her before picking up the cookie jar head in its beak. Giving it to her, the bird placed itself between her legs and flew out of the collapsing building, the girl on its back.

 _Outside…_

Jack was halfway back to the building when he saw a bird coming flying out moments before the building collapsed…with someone on its back?

The bird landed and when Jack saw who was on the animal's back, he rushed over. "Jack!" Amy called out. "Thank the stars. Are you alright?" She nodded. "Uh-huh. Bob helped."

"Bob?" Jack asked her.

"The bird," Amy said. The flamingo cocked its head at the two of them. Jack gave her a funny look. "What? I can't name it?"

"Well, then Bob, thank you," Jack told the bird. The bird, now named Bob, flapped its wings before taking off to the sky. Jack and Amy watched it fly away out of sight, then went back over to David and the rest of the survivors. David, upon seeing his sister, smothered her in a hug. "Can't breathe," she said after being hugged for a bit.

"Are you okay?" her brother asked her. "What happened?"

"Mad March happened." She told David, who grew angry at this. "David, he pushed me through the mirror."

"You mean-

She nodded. "He's the reason I was gone for all those years. He wanted to do something with Wonderland." Then seeing the look on her brother's face…well she didn't think she'd ever seen him so angry. "When I get my hands on him…"

"You won't." Amy told him, showing David and Jack the cookie jar head. "Amy," Jack asked her. "Is that-

She threw it to the ground, smashing it to bits and pieces. Once it was in smithereens, she told Jack, "Not anymore." Mad March was gone for good. "The body is in the Casino. If I get ahold of it, I'm going to burn it to ashes." She told Jack venomously, as a cool breeze passed over the grassy plain. Amy shivered. Then she thought _'With the Casino/Palace gone, where are David and I going to stay for the winter?'_

From the look on Jack's face, he said a similar thought. Then a smile overcame his face…


	8. Epilogue - Their New Home

_3 months later…_

 _Chicago…_

"Hey anybody home? I got pizza!" David "Hatter" Temple called out as he entered the 2 bedroom apartment, balancing two boxes of pizza.

Down the hall, barking was heard from behind a closed door, where a girl was working on a computer while listening to music via headphones. The barking coming from the basset hound that was laying on her bed, caught her attention. Pausing her music and taking off her headphone, she listened for what the dog had heard. "I got pizza!" she heard someone yell, which made a smile break onto her face.

Opening her bedroom door, she took off down the hall and into the kitchen, the basset hound right on her heels. "Did I hear the word pizza?"

"You bet sis," David said to Amy. "Get a plate." The dog barked at the smell of sausage filling the kitchen when the box was opened. "No way Samson," Amy told the dog. "No people food for you." But the dog just had to play the puppy eyes. Once Amy saw them, she sighed knowing when she was defeated, before opening the pantry and getting something from a small bag. Leaving the kitchen, plate in one hand and something hidden in the other, she set her plate down on the coffee table. "Samson," she called to the dog, getting his attention from her plate to her hand. She opened it just enough for the dog to see the treats. "Go long!" she said and threw one of the treats which he caught. Sitting on the couch she tossed him the other one before settling down and flipping on the TV.

David came in a minute later with a small tray that held his plate and two glasses of soda. Settling down next to his sister, he hugged her. "Hey I talked to Jack today. He said the Palace should be back up and running come summer. Did you wanna go back?"

This question left her thinking. "I'm not sure. Do you?"

He just shrugged. "I'm starting to like Chicago. You're almost done with school and I got a job. We're doing good here. No evil."

"No psycho trackers." Amy said.

"Or psycho doctors." David replied. "Charlie's thinking about visiting. He might just move here."

"Are you sure he can handle that? I mean he is a little-

"Eccentric?"

"Yeah. To say the least," Amy said. "Besides what about Guinevere and Merlin?" Amy wondered about Charlie's horses.

"Not sure. Right now he just wants to visit. So do you want to go back?"

"What if I said no? I mean yes Wonderland is a part of me, but…" She didn't know what to say that wouldn't hurt her brother's feelings.

"We can stay here Rabbit. We can always go and visit Wonderland. Jack's more than willing to help us out from over there. He would understand if we chose not to come back."

"I really want to stay. Besides," she said, choosing to lighten the mood, "Chicago has stuff Wonderland doesn't. Like-

"Pizza?" David chimed in, mouth half-full of the aforementioned food.

Amy laughed. "Yeah. Like pizza."

Swallowing, David said, "We'll stay."

And they did…

 **The End**

 **A/N: Okay so there you have it.**


End file.
